


unrequited love.

by orphan_account



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Holding Each Other, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, campfire scene, idk - Freeform, that one campfire scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He brought his knees up to his chest, staring down at the crackling fire.“Yeah, well no,” Mike paused, poking at the fire “i don’t know, I could love someone, y’know, even if I wasn’t paid for it.”He paused once more, shuffling about with the loose twigs.“I... I love you, and you don’t pay me.”





	unrequited love.

**Author's Note:**

> this movie wrecked me

The two had stopped on the side of the road later in the night, when Scott began to feel tired of riding. The sun had already set, and the was just a hazy navy blue; only lit up by the moon and it’s stars. 

They had started a little fire underneath a ledge and had been settling themselves for sleep. Mike began to poke around at the fire absentmindedly. Scott shifted onto his side, gazing lazily up at Mike. 

“Getting away from everything feels good, huh?” He murmured.

“Yeah, it does.” Mike said, not pulling his eyes away from the heat source. 

There was a brief moment of silence between them, before Scott began another train of thought.

“When I left home, the maid came up and asked me where I was off to.” Scott began to explain, “and I said wherever, whatever, have a nice day.” 

“You had a maid.” Mike said, mostly to himself, a tinge of melancholic curiosity in his voice. 

“Yeah.” A moment of silence was shared between the two, before Mike spoke up. 

“If I had a normal family, and a good upbringing, maybe I would’ve been a well adjusted person.”

Scott scoffed, “Well, it depends on what you’d call normal.”

“Yeah.” Mike paused. “Well, y’know, normal, like with a normal mom and a dad, and a dog, and shit like that. Normal.”

”So you didn’t have a normal dog?”

”I didn’t have a dog.”

”Didn’t have a dog.” Scott reiterated.

“Yeah. Or a... or a normal dad. Didn’t have a dog or a dad, or anything. That’s alright. I don’t know, I think I’m.. I think I’m well adjusted.”

Scott softly chuckled. “What’s a normal dad?” 

Another moment of silence passes, Scott looking away from Mike and to the fire. 

“I’d like to talk with you.” Mike mumbled, “like, really talk with you. I mean we’re talking now but... I don’t know. I don’t feel like I can be close to you. I mean we’re close, but..”

Scott shuffled around, moving himself to get a better look at Mike.

”Well, how close, Mike?”

”I...” Mike trailed off, looking at his feet. “What do I mean to you?”

”What do you mean to me?” Scott repeated, looking a bit taken aback by the question. “Mike, you’re my best friend.”

”I.. I know, man, we’re good friends. It’s good to be good friends. That’s a good thing.” He sniffled, occupying his hands with a twig.

“So..?” 

Mike bit his lip, still staring at his feet. Scott shook his head.

”That’s okay.” Mike murmured, his voice cracking. He sounded so fragile. 

“I only have sex with a guy for money.” Scott explained.

”Yeah, I know.”

”Two guys can’t love each other.”

He brought his knees up to his chest, staring down at the crackling fire.

  
“Yeah, well no,” Mike paused, poking at the fire “I don’t know, I could love someone, y’know, even if I wasn’t paid for it.”

  
He paused once more, shuffling about with the loose twigs.

  
“I... I love you, and you don’t pay me.” He said, exhaling heavily. Scott shook his head again. 

“Mike-“

”I really wanna kiss you, man.” Mike paused, holding his knees closer to his chest. “ Okay, goodnight, man.”

After a few moments of silence, Mike began to softly speak again. 

“I do love you, though.”

Scott shuffled around some more, then pats the ground beside him. “Alright. Come here, let’s go to sleep.”

Mike pitifully crawled over to the other, and wrapped his arms around him. Scott held him in his arms, running his hand through Mike’s hair. 

Neither of them said anything, just basking in the heat of the fire and the listening to the sound of each other breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are very much appreciated :)


End file.
